Silas Fremond
Jedi Master Silas Fremond is a well known Co-Speaker of the Jedi Order, who raised quickly through the Jedi ranks over the last few years. He normally wears a long black coat, except during formal Jedi events. He has a single lightsaber. He appears to be somewhat hostile to be around at times, but however conflicted, he is easy to talk to and very approachable. He was normally followed around by his Familiar, a black wolf who goes by the name of Kiba. She was created during an accident in Valgaea. Although hesistant at first, they became quite attached. However during the slip-space accident, the connection between them broke. Kiba became its own form, however it didn't last. After six months the former Familiar faded into the Force, disappearing. Silas Fremond however isn't always normal. He has issues with alcoholism, which made their debut at the Third Jedi Convocation. Path of the Jedi Beginnings of Life Silas' parents were Jedi Knights, during a time of the DJR Empire when Jedi were not accepted within the nation. Rounded up, and executed on the spot, all Jedi kept quiet, moving around, and trying to avoid Dark Emperor David Turner's sight. Silas was conceived during 19 BNE, just after Rodger and Marian Fremond had escaped the authorities by a mere hair's width. With grand thoughts of leaving the city, and finally being able to settle down without the DJR Empire pressing down on them. However, as they learnt that Marian was pregnant, the pressure was on to try and get off the planet. Resistance movements were short lived, and quickly persecuted by the authorities, which didn't leave much for people trying to leave the planet illegitimately. Crime rings were suprisingly short in supply, the Dark Emperor's Authorities committing all of the crimes worth committing. And to make matters worse, as Marian became more heavily pregnant, there Force signature became more imminent, making it harder to hide from the 'Seekers', or Force Hunters. It took time, more time than they'd hoped, to find a positive way off the planet. A small ship had been hidden on the other side of the DJR Imperial Planet, in a small swamp. It was in this swamp that Marian finally gave birth to her only son in 18 BNE. With Seekers closing in around them, Rodger forced Marian to take the child into th shuttle, promising that he would be there momentarily. This however didn't eventuate, as the Seekers arrived, making Rodger defend the ship, and force Marian to take Silas and go. Many wouldn't know, that in the last moments of Rodger's life, he embraced the Dark Side, which gave him energy enough to defeat the Seekers and get away free. However for many years, Silas would be told that his father had died to protect him. Marian landed the shuttle on a small planet named Kel Dor, where a small band of Jedi had met together. Under the guidance of a Master Mathador Turak the Jedi had begun to set up a small rebellion against the tyranicall government of the DJR Empire. They accepted Silas and Marian with open arms, only for Marian to die a short time later from a bad infection from the pregnancy. Silas would never know his mother, but Mathador Turak took Silas under his wing. He parented the boy, teaching him the fundimentals of the Force. At the age of ten (8 BNE) the DJR Empire was abolished, by Master Daniel Turner. Freeing the Jedi, and starting the restablization of the planet, Silas was moved back to his home planet, just like the rest of the Jedi. Too young at the time to help do anything, Master Turner kept him under Silas under his wing, showing him more things within the Force. His Jedi Path Master Turak favoured the Living Force ideals, which were contradicting to Master Turner's 'Jedi Only' ideals. Although Turner would later take Silas as his padawan apprentice, Turak tought him the ways of meditation, and listening to the Force, rather than letting your own perpective guide the user. Although Silas would stop practicing these ideals during his training with Turner, the theories of diplomacy and calm would stick with him through his career. Silas spent some time with Turner, learning ironically how to pilot shuttles. Although it was a medial chore, scouting around the DJR Republic planet, it made Silas think about direction, and using the Force to look for oncoming vessels and weaponry. It made him use the Force instinctively, as Master Turner sent him on missions around the planet. However, these were nothing compared to the short amount of time it took Silas to out-do his Master in lightsaber technique. This first lead Turner to practice his technique more, and secondly, lead to Turner realizing that perhaps his apprentice has learnt everything he could from him. After successfully passing the trials, into which Silas was sent into a room with a hologram of the former Dark Emperor, which he defeated. Silas was officially knighted on the 26th of November, 1 NE at the age of 19. The Jedi Council appointed Silas then to the Confederacy of Independent Systems Grand Army, where he worked as a Pilot of the Confederate Navy. This continued when the C.I.S. turned into the Galactic Empire, where became a distinquished Commander. This was when the Galactic Empire began its war with the Killiks. The Killik War Main article: The Killik War Silas spent most of the Killik War fighting off rogue ships which came from the main armada. He found himself in one of the unsung battles of the Killik War, as a small fleet arrived above a small Imperial base in the in the North East quadrant of the galaxy. Although it was a relatively small skirmish, the Killiks quickly established themselves on the Imperial Base, leaving Fremond mostly to himself, with his Imperial Star Destroyer, he personally commanded a squadron of TIE-Fighters, launching a raid on the base, trying to regain it for the Empire. However, Silas' TIE goes down, leaving him stranded on the now Kilik world. Getting himself from the wreckage, he quickly made his way through the jungle planet, to the Imperial Base now controlled by the Killiks. Stealthily making his way in, he tried to gain access to the hanger-bay, before he was caught by a patrol. He was taken before a Joiner, who happened to be a former Sith Lord. The Sith Lord, being one for playing with his prey, let Silas try to fight for his freedom. The Sith, confident in his abilities, let Silas keep his lightsaber. After being taunted about his parents, and told that his father still lived, Silas was able to gain the upperhand. However, before Silas could finish the duel, the Sith cut off Silas' hand, Silas destroyed the Sith's lightsaber, knocking him out cold. Then, getting out of the room, and breaking his way into the hanger bay, he stole an X-Wing, and left the planet, heading to the nearest Imperial Stronghold. After getting aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer, he handed in his resignation onto his direct supervisor, Markus Valkyrie. Leaving back on the first secure Imperial shuttle, he turned back to the DJR Republic, which he discovered was called the Hassark Prime, the center of the newly created Hassarkian Federation. After being greeted personally by Queen Alana Serbella, and given a Medal for Service to his country. The Killik War ended a few months later. Mastery Silas was then granted the title of Master, as a credit to his word in the Empire, and his service to the Force. Although he was asked to be on the Jedi Council, he declined, feeling that the Force had other things for him to do. Master Fremond was then assigned to Palace Security, working on keeping the Queen safe. This often meant much time spent around Alana Serbella herself, in meetings, and privately. Although their relationship was strictly business, they quickly began to fall in love. They kept the affair discrete, often meeting in Alana's private chamber, which she had installed into the cupboard of her bedroom. Turak came to Silas and Alana, and demanded to know if they were having any type of relations. They denied it, and Mathador backed down. However, this relationship continued for some time, until Alana told him that she was pregnant with his child. Unsure what to do next, Silas accepted that he would be a parent, and went down to the Jedi Council to tell them about his affair. However, before he could, Alana was assasinated in 4 NE. Silas took this hard, feeling responsible for her demise. Although the other Master's of the Council were accepting of his grief, they couldn't understand the true loss that he felt. He turned to alcohol, a low point in his life. For a year, he spent going from bar to bar. He lost touch with the Jedi Order, as he drowned his sorrows. He would have the occasional woman or two, as his depression kicked in. At an all time low, Silas felt his life slipping out of control. That is of course, until Master Turak pulled him out from the gutter. Forcing him to see where his life was, Turak guided Silas back onto the path. However, the where-a-bouts of Silas during that year, were of course, left unspecified. When Turak died, Silas was left as the only one who knew. Silas began to get back on track then, taking himself into the echlons of the Jedi Order, spending much time in the Libraries and training his mind and with the Force. Atrumcavus While Master Fremond was meditating in the early months of 9 NE, Master Turak appeared to him as a Force Ghost. Revealing the idenity of his former mentor, Master Turner, as a newly converted Sith Lord. Silas, unhappy with this, turned to the Senate Building, and confronted Atrumcavus asking him about his new identity. He did not deny, apologizing, but say it was for the right reasons. After a short confrontation, which Atrumcavus came out of it victorious, Silas was let go. He was confronted by Master Turak again, who told him that it was ok. Although Silas agreed, he still didn't trust the teachings that Master Turner had taught him. The Valgaean Incident Silas was pulled to Valgaea though a call in the Force almost. He had been researching the Magi for some time, and came to find more out by randomly visiting Valgaea. It was of course then, that he met some people he wanted to avoid, and became good friends. He went for a short trip though the Netherworld, enjoying seeing the sights. PerspectivesPerpectives on the Force Silas often had a different way at looking at the Force, because of his teachings. Master Turak impressed upon him the idea of the Living Force, and acting to its will. Meditation and embracing the Force in its whole were both influential on his Jedi path. However, when Master Turner began to teach him about the Light Side, and the dangers of falling to the Dark Side, Silas was confronted. However, he never truly took Turner's hatred of the Sith, remaining more true to the Living Force idea. Many years later, Silas would comment on the irony of Master Turner's teachings. Category:Characters by Daniel Turner